


Только если ты попросишь (пожалуйста, попроси)

by Kaellig



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2015, Infidelity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6239260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Их история — это история людей, добившихся в жизни совсем не того, чего хотели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Маркус

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs. D.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mrs.+D.).



> Написано на ФБ-2015

Родной город встретил его ярким солнцем и свежим запахом реки. Маркус не был здесь более двадцати лет, и тёплое чувство возвращения домой едва не сбило его с ног своей неожиданностью. Маркус Кейн слишком привык считать, что терпеть не может Теннесси.

Из Нэшвилла они взяли такси. Можно было бы, конечно, потрястись в автобусе, но Кэлли этого бы явно не пережила, а ему не было жалко денег. Дорога заняла чуть более полутора часов, и это было раза в два быстрее, чем помнил Маркус. Новая трасса имела более качественное покрытие и была шире, чем старая, хотя и почти полностью повторяла её. Всё вокруг выглядело совершенно прежним — кажется, вот об то дерево он разбил отцовскую машину, когда они ездили в Нэшвилл отмечать день рождения Джейка, — но при этом неуловимо отличалось от оставшейся в его памяти картинки, и едва заметная разница царапала сознание, вызывая смутное беспокойство. Это напомнило ему старую игру на внимание, когда нужно запомнить предметы, закрыть глаза, а открыв их обратно, сказать, что изменилось.

Родительский дом — единственное, что действительно осталось неизменным. От выгоревших до белизны стен (когда-то они были ярко-синими, но это было ещё в далёком детстве Маркуса) и завившего крышу плюща до треснувшей доски на нижней ступеньке крыльца (возможно, под ней всё ещё лежал выпавший когда-то из его кармана доллар) и кадок с цветами. Маркусу до последнего момента казалось, что вот сейчас откроется белая дверь со старомодным звонком-колокольчиком и им навстречу выйдет мать, однако вместо неё на пороге появился Артур Морган, всё такой же прямой, солидный и сдержанный, разве что голова стала почти седая, а вместо пижонской эспаньолки он отрастил усы, и у Маркуса сдавило сердце осознанием того, что кое-что здесь всё же бесповоротно изменилось.

Похороны состоялись вчера — Маркус не имел никакого желания ими заниматься, поэтому малодушно предоставил эту сомнительную честь мистеру Моргану, сообщив, что не сможет приехать достаточно быстро. Морган был поверенным ещё его отца, другом семьи и человеком, который определённо знал Веру Кейн лучше, чем её блудный сын. 

Они подписали все бумаги. Наследство ему досталось небольшое — несколько тысяч долларов, дом, требующий ремонта, и ферма, которую мать сдавала в аренду. Очень многое было распродано после смерти отца, а то, что осталось, медленно приходило в упадок. Веру Кейн и раньше мало интересовали материальные вещи. 

— Тебе показать могилу? — спросил мистер Морган, убирая бумаги в портфель — то ли тот же самый, который он носил двадцать лет назад, то ли точно такой же.

— Я помню место.

— Хорошо. — Он помолчал, затем мягко улыбнулся — кажется, он никогда не улыбался так в прежние годы, но, может, дело было просто в усах. — Несмотря на печальные обстоятельства нашей встречи, я всё равно рад, что ты приехал. Обязательно зайди к Эбби. От вашей компании никого не осталось, ей будет приятно.

— Эбби здесь? — удивлённо переспросил Маркус.

— А ты не знал? Вера не говорила?

Каждый разговор с матерью Маркус старался сокращать до минимума — у него всегда было мало времени, особенно во время боевых действий где-нибудь в другой части света, да и слушать рассказы про их приход и очередную восхитительную проповедь отца Синклера ему совершенно не хотелось. Жизнь родного города интересовала Маркуса в последнюю очередь, в конце концов, если бы это было не так, он бы никуда не уезжал.

— Нет, — ответил он, не вдаваясь в подробности. — Джейк всегда говорил, что не собирается возвращаться в Довер, мне и в голову не приходило, что они с Эбби могут передумать.

— Джейк и не передумал. — В голосе мистера Моргана проскользнул холодок. Он никогда не любил зятя. — Он остался в Мемфисе, Эбби вернулась с Кларк. Дочерью, — пояснил он, и Маркус кивнул: он ещё общался с Гриффинами, когда родилась Кларк. 

— Что ж. — Мистер Морган бросил взгляд на часы. — Мне пора по делам. Если будут какие-то вопросы — заходи, мой кабинет всё там же. Приятно было познакомиться, миссис Кейн, — сказал он, беря Кэлли за руку и церемонно склоняясь к ней. 

Кэлли улыбнулась и благосклонно кивнула. К облегчению Маркуса, она не стала поправлять мистера Моргана.

***

На кладбище он пошёл один. Кэлли предлагала составить компанию, но Маркус отказался, а она не стала настаивать. Он всегда мог отличить её искреннюю заинтересованность от вежливости и за восемь лет совместной жизни успел понять, что от вежливых предложений дешевле отказаться.

Веру Кейн похоронили рядом с мужем, в тихом уголке у подножия холма, вокруг которого подковой растянулось кладбище. Коренастый рододендрон бросал тень на каменное надгробье, потемневшее от дождей и плотно окружённое густой травой, и на простой деревянный крест, временно обозначавший свежую могилу. Дерево Вера посадила сама, когда умер муж.

Смерть отца стала тем событием, которое буквально перевернуло жизнь всей их семьи. Он был крепким сильным мужчиной, почти всю свою жизнь провёл в поле, несокрушимый и неподвластный ни болезням, ни непогоде. Сердечный приступ в сорок четыре года — наследственность, как сказали врачи. Вера заставила тогда Маркуса пройти кучу обследований и не успокоилась даже тогда, когда все тестирования подтвердили его абсолютное здоровье. Он бросил колледж, уйдя со второго курса юрфака, о котором так мечтал, и вернулся в Довер, опасаясь, что мать, явно повредившаяся рассудком после смерти мужа, просто не справится одна. Ему потребовалось два года, чтобы понять свою ошибку. Вера Кейн нашла утешение в религии, равнодушно отнесясь к заботе сына, и он, не выдержав, ушёл в армию, откровенно сбежав от безумия, царившего дома. 

Сейчас, глядя на свежую могилу, он с запоздалым сожалением думал о том, что, возможно, ему стоило если не остаться с матерью, то хотя бы навещать ещё изредка. Но он был тогда ещё слишком молод, он хотел жить полной жизнью и слишком сильно злился за то, что так глупо отказался от будущего ради человека, которому это явно не было нужно.

Армия, которую он рассматривал лишь как временное прибежище, стала его домом и семьёй на целых двадцать лет, он дослужился до капитана, получив несколько наград за участие в боевых действиях в Афганистане, Ираке, Сомали и Ливии, и была бы Маркусу прямая дорогая в штаб, если бы не чрезмерная принципиальность, испортившая его отношения со всеми, кто мог бы пропихнуть его вверх по карьерной лестнице. Ранение, полученное во время последней военной операции, поставило точку в его службе, и Маркус вышел в отставку с весьма приличной пенсией и лёгкой хромотой, почти не доставлявшей неудобств, в то время как многие его сослуживцы кто погиб, кто остался калекой, кто сломался и слетел с катушек. Его считали счастливчиком, о его везении ходили легенды, а поразительно удачному браку откровенно завидовали. Ему не на что было жаловаться, но его история была историей человека, добившегося в жизни совершенно не того, чего он хотел, и потому не способного наслаждаться этими достижениями.

Маркус вспомнил Эбби и Джейка, друзей своего детства, и невесело усмехнулся. Они, в отличие от него, шли по заранее намеченноме пути, никуда не сворачивая, и когда он связывался с ними в последний раз, оба были отвратительно счастливы и довольны жизнью. Однако, похоже, сбывшиеся мечты принесли им немногим больше радости, чем ему — несбывшиеся.

***

По-хорошему, делать в Довере ему было больше нечего. Искать покупателя на дом можно было и из Вашингтона, через того же Артура Моргана. Встречаться со старыми приятелями не было никакого желания — Маркус просто не видел смысла. Ни один из них не был достаточно интересен ему, чтобы сохранить связь после отъезда из города, все они были теперь чужими людьми для него, и рассказывать им о своей жизни или расспрашивать о их собственных казалось Маркусу чем-то странным. Единственными, с кем он мог бы хотеть встретиться, были Гриффины, но Джейк после колледжа так и остался в Мемфисе, а Эбби... Нет, это точно не было нужно ни ему, ни ей. В конце концов, она знала, что он приезжает, — Артур не мог не сказать, — и если бы хотела увидеть его, то уже бы это сделала. Мать была единственной ниточкой, всё ещё связывавшей его с Довером, но теперь не осталось и её, и Маркус мог с чистой совестью покинуть родной город уже действительно навсегда.

От кладбища до гостиницы, в которой они остановились, Маркус решил дойти пешком. День был ясный, но нежаркий, прохладный ветер, налетавший порывами с реки, приносил с собой свежесть — одно удовольствие прогуляться по такой погоде. 

Он шёл по улицам, внимательно подмечая всё, что изменилось за двадцать лет. Вот здесь появился огромный супермаркет, там — новая бензоколонка, на том углу, где раньше был старенький кинотеатр, теперь стоял торговый комплекс, тут вырос целый новый квартал с многоквартирными домами, некогда огромный парк стал меньше, зато заметно более ухоженным. Довер, каким его помнил Маркус, канул в то же прошлое, что и его юность и друзья; город приобрёл совершенно новый современный облик и удивительным образом располагал к себе, приглашая познакомиться с ним получше. В конце концов, это Кэлли ждали в Вашингтоне клиенты, партнёры и два незавершённых судебных процесса, у самого Маркуса не было там никаких срочных дел, и, откровенно говоря, он сам не мог понять, хочет ли задержаться в Довере из каких-то сентиментальных чувств и ностальгии по давно минувшему — или же просто ищет предлог чуть дольше не возвращаться в Вашингтон, который он так и не привык называть домом.

Дом Морганов возник перед ним совершенно неожиданно — вынырнув из своих мыслей, Маркус увидел крепкие ступени и широкое крыльцо, знакомое ему едва ли не лучше, чем двери собственного дома. В далёкие времена их юности на этом крыльце они проводили почти каждый вечер — с бутылкой пива или кувшином лимонада, в зависимости от настроения и погоды. Мистер Морган никогда им этого не запрещал, изредка даже присоединяясь к молодым людям и пускаясь в рассказы о прошлом. Эти вечера остались в памяти Маркуса самыми яркими и красочными воспоминаниями о Довере, и на какой-то миг он почти поверил, что если подняться по ступеням и постучать в дверь, то он вновь окажется в тех временах.

Маркус печально усмехнулся, стряхивая наваждение, и отступил на шаг назад. Завтра он уедет из города, оставив позади все воспоминания и сожаления.

К дому подъехала машина; Маркус мысленно чертыхнулся, уверенный, что Морган наверняка его заметил и от приглашения зайти отвертеться не удастся. Однако из машины вышел вовсе не Артур Морган, а смутно знакомая женщина, и Маркус ошеломлённо узнал в ней Эбби.

Конечно, он понимал, что она должна была сильно измениться, двадцать лет — срок немалый и на людях сказывается всегда заметнее, чем на городах. Маркус не смог бы описать, какой, по его мнению, Эбби должна была стать, но смутный образ, который представал в его сознании при мыслях о ней, неуловимо напоминал Веру Кейн, какой та была во времена их детства: идеальной женой, любящей матерью, гостеприимной хозяйкой, возможно, не слишком эффектной, но определённо обаятельной женщиной.

Однако Эбби Гриффин совсем не походила на его мать. Её лицо, окончательно распрощавшись с подростковой округлостью, приобрело резковатые очертания, карие глаза смотрели настороженно и чуть устало, как у человека, взвалившего на свои плечи слишком тяжёлую ношу, тёмно-серый костюм, обнимавший и выгодно очерчивавший её фигуру, не побрезговала бы надеть даже Кэлли. Единственное, что осталось неизменным, — это волосы, свободно падавшие на плечи густой золотисто-каштановой волной.

— Маркус, — произнесла она, первой оправившись от неожиданности. — Ты, наверное, к отцу? Он у Мёрфи, сегодня покерная пятница.

Её голос с годами стал немного ниже, в нём появилась бархатная хрипотца, безупречно сочетавшаяся с образом уверенной в себе деловой женщины. 

— Да нет, я просто проходил мимо, и... — Он оборвал себя на полуслове. — Рад тебя видеть.

— Зайдёшь?

По её тону было не понять, просто ли это вежливое приглашение, не предполагающее положительного ответа, или же она звала его совершенно искренне.

Скорее всего, первое, и Маркус должен был бы сказать, что его ждёт жена, что он устал после долгого дня и обязательно зайдёт в другой раз, что не хочет навязываться. Но он смотрел на Эбби и понимал, что не может просто уйти. 

— Ненадолго, — ответил он.

— Тогда проходи. Я поставлю машину в гараж.

***

Он почти сразу понял, что это было ошибкой.

Разговор откровенно не клеился. Маркусу было, что рассказать, за то время, что они не общались, в его жизни произошло очень многое — но всё это было не то, о чём он хотел бы говорить. Отставка с пролётом мимо штаба всё ещё воспринималась им как самая крупная неудача всей его жизни; в Вашингтоне он ничем не занимался, и признаваться в этом человеку, явно по горло заваленному работой, было как-то неловко; о Ливии он не говорил вообще ни с кем, кроме психотерапевта, и требовалось что-то более крепкое, чем чёрный чай с лимоном, чтобы заставить его открыться. Кэлли и свой брак он лишь упомянул мимоходом и тут же пожалел об этом, когда Эбби быстро отвела взгляд.

Она, в свою очередь, пересказала все новости Довера за последние годы, от строительства новой трассы, давшегося ей немалой кровью, до острой потребности в новой гидростанции, на которую не было денег, но о себе сказала совсем немного и крайне обтекаемо. У отца дела шли хорошо, но это Маркус уже понял и сам, здоровье немного пошаливало, но для своего возраста Артур Морган всё ещё был очень крепок — на зависть всем своим дряхлеющим партнёрам по покеру. Дочь уехала учиться в Бостон, подальше от дома, пошла по стопам матери — в медицину. Джейк стал старшим инженером в довольно крупной компании и теперь ездил постоянно по всей стране в командировки. 

О Джейке она говорила так буднично, будто речь шла о хорошем приятеле или о не слишком близком родственнике, и Маркус не стал вдаваться в детали.

— А ты? — спросил он наконец, когда понял, что так и не узнал ничего о ней

— У меня тоже всё хорошо. — Она небрежно повела плечом, и он невольно отметил это движение. 

В этой новой Эбби было больше женственности, чем в той, которую он помнил, но гораздо меньше естественности. Её манеры не казались наигранными, вовсе нет, но в них проскальзывало глубокое внутреннее напряжение — Маркус мог бы решить, что послужил этому причиной, если бы не обратил на это внимание, ещё когда она только вышла из машины.

— Работаешь в больнице? — Полным вопросом было бы «какого чёрта ты забыла в городской больнице Довера, если могла бы сейчас работать в любом крупном госпитале штата как минимум», но он здраво рассудил, что на него Эбби не стала бы отвечать.

— Нет, мне пришлось завязать с хирургией. В прошлом году меня выбрали мэром — сам понимаешь, времени на подработку у меня не осталось, — усмехнулась она.

Маркус едва не подавился чаем. Она, определённо, умела преподносить новости.

— Это... это здорово, — выдавил он из себя. — Боюсь даже представить, сколько теперь на тебе работы. Но, судя по всему, ты справляешься.

Она вежливо улыбнулась, принимая его совершенно неискренний комплимент.

— Вроде бы.

Эбби, которую он знал, конечно, всегда живо интересовалась жизнью города и принимала участие во всяких общественных проектах, неизменно втягивая вслед за собой и Джейка с Маркусом. Но она никогда не была лидером, никогда не стремилась к власти, более того, она всегда терялась, если от неё требовалось принять решение не за себя одну, а за всю их маленькую компанию. Эбби была мастером компромиссов, замечательно налаживала чужие отношения, если её друзья ссорились между собой, но у неё не было того внутреннего стержня, необходимого для принятия сложных решений. 

Однако Маркус знал свой город: здесь хорошо умели отделять бизнес от личного отношения, и как бы все ни любили единственную дочку старого Артура, никто не стал бы голосовать за неё, если бы они в неё не верили.

Похоже, Эбби изменилась даже сильнее, чем ему казалось. Либо же он просто слишком плохо разбирался в женщинах.

Он посмотрел на часы и отставил в сторону наполовину опустевшую чашку.

— Боюсь, я у тебя засиделся. С такой работой ты наверняка только и мечтаешь, что лечь спать, а меня Кэлли уже, наверное, потеряла.

— Да, конечно. Рада была тебя увидеть.

— Я тоже.

Он не знал, сколько искренности было в её в словах, но вряд ли больше, чем в его.

Уже уходя и стоя одной ногой на крыльце, Маркус вдруг, повинуясь неясному порыву, обернулся к Эбби.

— Я не понимаю, как вышло, что вы с Джейком расстались? Вы были такой идеальной парой...

Эбби несколько мгновений смотрела на него нечитаемым взглядом, затем на её губах появилась невесёлая жёсткая улыбка.

— Полагаю, он утратил ко мне интерес, когда ему стало больше не нужно бороться за меня с тобой.

Повисла тишина. Маркус пытался найтись с ответом, слишком ошеломлённый её неожиданной откровенностью, и Эбби заговорила снова:

— Комментарии здесь не требуются, Маркус. Тебе пора идти.

Он машинально кивнул и отступил на шаг. Эбби закрыла за ним дверь.


	2. Эбби

Эбби Морган была идеалисткой. Она твёрдо знала, какой хочет, чтобы была её жизнь, и ни на миг не сомневалась в том, что именно так всё и будет. Люди, окружавшие её, воспринимались ни в коем случае не как помеха на пути к достижению этих целей, но как естественные и безусловные союзники, несомненно разделяющие её взгляды, интересы и стремления. У неё был любящий отец, чьими стараниями она всегда получала желаемое, были два друга, всегда ставившие её на первое место и готовые ради неё на всё, была мечта о карьере хирурга, которой, казалось, ничто на свете не могло помешать осуществиться.

Эбигейл Гриффин была реалисткой. Ей дорогой ценой далось знание о том, что не бывает нерушимых планов, что некоторым мечтам лучше не сбываться, что людям не свойственно жертвовать своими интересами даже ради близких и что тем, кому с детства всё давалось слишком легко, в конечном счёте приходится прикладывать в жизни куда больше усилий, чем всем остальным.

Между Эбби Морган и Эбигейл Гриффин лежали пропасть в двадцать лет, медицинское образование и неудавшийся брак.

Сложно было бы сказать, когда и что в её жизни пошло не так. Когда она поддалась на уговоры Телония Джахи и поддержала тогда ещё его предвыборную кампанию? Когда приняла решение вернуться в Довер после развода? Когда позволила Джейку уйти, не попытавшись даже бороться за их брак? Или ещё раньше, когда согласилась за него выйти?

Впрочем, Эбби не могла назвать себя неудачницей. Она всегда хотела делать что-то полезное — этим были продиктованы многие её решения, и на посту мэра ей действительно удалось сделать немало важных вещей. Другая на её месте гордилась бы своими достижениями, но Эбби ощущала глубокую тянущую пустоту внутри, где-то там, где прежде жили и ждали своего воплощения её мечты. Она получила диплом, она стала хирургом, она вышла замуж и родила дочь, вычеркнула один за другим все пункты своего идеального жизненного плана, — лишь для того, чтобы, заново расставив приоритеты, потерять всё это. С Джейком они разошлись через пять лет после рождения Кларк — отношения просто исчерпали себя, и когда Эбби в разгар очередной бытовой ссоры из-за какого-то пустяка предложила ему уйти, Джейк неожиданно согласился, что так будет лучше всего, а ей почему-то даже не пришло в голову его отговаривать. Она только что закончила интернатуру в Мемфисе и могла бы остаться в том же госпитале уже в качестве полноценного хирурга, но вместо этого предпочла вернуться в Довер, чувствуя себя более необходимой там. Через ещё десять лет ей пришлось отказаться и от любимой профессии, когда Телоний уговорил её занять место в его администрации. Даже Кларк, за которую Эбби держалась как за единственное своё счастье, была теперь далеко и, похоже, не собиралась возвращаться домой. Она звонила раз в несколько дней, за полтора года, прошедшие с отъезда, приехала всего дважды, и чем дальше, тем меньше Эбби узнавала и понимала её. У Кларк была своя жизнь, насыщенная, странная и полярно далёкая от Довера; у неё были учёба, подработка, новые друзья, которых Эбби никогда не видела и плохо различала по именам, и девушка. И если всё остальное ещё как-то укладывалось у Эбби в голове, то последнее словно переворачивало мир с ног на голову.

Нет, конечно, она не имела ничего против, они жили в прогрессивное время, которое не считало подобные отношения чем-то ненормальным, да и какая, в сущности, разница, с кем была счастлива её дочь. Но она просто не могла понять. Это стало для Эбби неким логическим тупиком: как же так, растерянно спрашивала она, но ты же встречалась в школе с Финном, у тебя же был в Бостоне этот мальчик, как же его, Беллами, ты же никогда не интересовалась девочками... Кларк в ответ лишь фыркала в телефонную трубку и раздражённо повторяла, что её матери стоит расширить свои узкие представления о жизни и завести себе бойфренда.

Вместо бойфренда у Эбби были отец и обязанности мэра, а на расширение мировоззрения просто не оставалось времени. Она свыклась со своей жизнью, перестала ждать от неё каких-то чудес, смирилась с пустотой внутри, закидав её повседневными делами, а сожаления об упущенных возможностях решительно выкинула на помойку как симптом кризиса среднего возраста.

А затем на пороге её дома появился Маркус Кейн, и всё её самовнушение вдруг оказалось смешным и глупым.

***

Она никогда с ним не встречалась, ни разу не ходила на свидание, даже не спала; Маркус Кейн был для неё другом, затем — лучшим другом Джейка и его шафером на их свадьбе. У неё был тот единственный мужчина, которому она готова была посвятить всю свою жизнь, у Маркуса — вереница девушек и слава первого наглеца школы. Они оба были лучшими в своём классе, обоим всё давалось без видимых усилий, но если Эбби учителя всегда ставили в пример, то об успехах Маркуса говорили сквозь сжатые зубы, словно о каком-то досадном недоразумении. Джейк был для них тем уравновешивающим элементом, без которого химическая реакция, тлевшая между ними, привела бы к неминуемому взрыву с массой никому не нужных жертв. Эбби всегда это понимала — сначала интуитивно, потом, став старше и понаблюдав за знакомыми парами, — уже вполне сознательно. 

Маркус, очевидно, понимал это тоже, поскольку никогда не делал никаких попыток завоевать её. Он всегда был рядом, всегда готов был подхватить, если потребуется, но никогда не переступал черту, словно следуя некому негласному соглашению между ними, о котором они никогда не говорили вслух. Она знала, что много значит для него, ловила на себе его взгляды и кожей чувствовала его присутствие, когда они оказывались в одном помещении; они понимали друг друга с полуслова, смеялись над незаконченными шутками и частенько вместе разыгрывали Джейка. 

Баланс в их отношениях, казавшихся ей столь надёжными и крепкими, пошатнулся, когда они трое уехали учиться и между ней и Маркусом неожиданно оказалось несколько сот километров. Первый год дался нелегко им всем; Эбби вынуждена была остаться в Мемфисе на Рождество, чтобы досдать неожиданно образовавшиеся хвосты, Маркус, в свою очередь, пропустил весенние каникулы, и первый раз за год они встретились лишь летом. В Довер Эбби приехала, сверкая кольцом — на него ушли все деньги Джейка, но тот явно нисколько не жалел об этом, сияя едва ли не ярче, чем оправленный в белое золото бриллиантик. Свадьбу пока не планировали, отложив года на два, но Джейк хотел, что весь мир знал о серьёзности их отношений. Эбби это казалось совершенно мальчишеским, но невероятно милым. Увидев кольцо, Маркус одобрительно кивнул и хлопнул Джейка по плечу — и именно в этот момент Эбби вдруг поняла, что хотела бы от него совсем другой реакции. 

Она поцеловала его в последний день каникул. Джейк уехал в Мемфис на два дня раньше неё, Маркус улетал через неделю, и осознание того, что они могут увидеться в следующий раз лишь через год, жгло Эбби изнутри, не давая покоя. Она знала теперь, как сильно ей может его не хватать, как сильно он ей нужен. Они оба были в тот вечер слегка пьяны, Маркус улыбался чаще обычного и почти не отводил от её глаз. На пороге её дома он обнял Эбби на прощание, и она, вместо того, чтобы, как обычно, поцеловать в щёку, мягко коснулась его губ.

Маркус ответил с пылом, которого она не ожидала от него, но ещё сильнее Эбби поразила реакция её собственного тела: волна жаркой дрожи, прокатившаяся вдоль позвоночника и свернувшаяся внизу живота. Она никогда не испытывала ничего подобного с Джейком.

Он отстранился, удерживая её за плечи и тяжело дыша.

— Эбби, — выдохнул он, — я не могу. Мы не можем. Ты выходишь замуж за моего лучшего друга. Я не могу так с ним поступить.

Она с трудом перевела дыхание и медленно кивнула, отчаянно желая, чтобы это не было правдой.

— Я не могу, — повторил Маркус и разжал руки.

Утром она уехала в Мемфис. В следующий раз она увидела его через полгода, на похоронах отца Маркуса. Ещё через два года он записался в армию — а спустя ещё двадцать они снова встретились на похоронах. Словно в наказание за не совершённый ими грех они были обречены теперь встречаться лишь при подобных нерадостных обстоятельствах.

***

Вечер воскресенья они с отцом проводили обычно вдвоём. Только самых дорогих гостей было принято приглашать на воскресный ужин — это было знаком особого расположения и практически означало, что эти гости для них как члены семьи.

То, что отец решил пригласить Маркуса с женой, Эбби совсем не удивило, но она всё равно оказалась к этому не готова. Полдня она провела, выбирая платье и пытаясь представить, какой может быть жена Маркуса Кейна. Кэлли Кейн (Кэлли Картвиг — наведя справки, Эбби выяснила, что та не стала менять фамилию) была успешным адвокатом из Вашингтона, именным партнёром в крупной фирме, у неё были деньги, обширные связи и репутация прожжённой стервы. Отцу она показалась несколько отстранённой и слишком погружённой в свои дела — поездка в Довер явно ломала её планы и не вызывала никакого энтузиазма; тем не менее она была здесь, пожертвовав своим удобством ради Маркуса, и этот факт вызывал некоторую симпатию к ней.

В действительности Кэлли оказалась почти такой, какой Эбби успела её представить: красивой, уверенной и хорошо знающей себе цену; её отстранённая доброжелательность и идеальные манеры, подчёркнутые азиатскими чертами лица, ощущались аксессуаром, тщательно подобранным к платью. Они с Маркусом были красивой парой, но Эбби совершенно не понимала, что могло свести их вместе: его вкусы всегда были достаточно разнообразны, но он, как ей казалось, никогда не испытывал интереса к железным леди, слишком самодостаточным, чтобы позволять кому-то себя любить.

Она исправно сделала комплимент платью Эбби (которое уже казалось той слишком безвкусным рядом со строгим нарядом Кэлли), похвалила приготовленный ею ужин, охотно рассказала Артуру историю их с Маркусом отношений. Эбби слушала её и с удивлением понимала, что эта холодная и независимая женщина, похоже, действительно его любила.

Они познакомились на благотворительном приёме в Вашингтоне семь лет назад. Маркуса привёл с собой его бывший сослуживец, сделавший карьеру в Пентагоне, — Маркусу нужны были связи для продвижения вверх по службе, и приятелю показалось неплохой идеей начать со столичным богачей и сенаторов. Кэлли пришла туда с той же целью, навязалась с одним из своих клиентов, задолжавшим услугу. С Маркусом они столкнулись случайно, просто завязав светскую беседу в очереди за каким-то деликатесом, и оба с удивлением поняли, что имеют много общих интересов. Кэлли было приятно, что её собеседник подкован в юриспруденции и не нуждается в пояснениях к её рабочим байкам, сама же она достаточно много общалась с военными, составлявшими подавляющее большинство друзей её отца, чтобы поддерживать разговор об операциях США на Востоке. То, что могло бы остаться короткой интрижкой, неожиданно растянулось сначала на год, потом на два, пока они не признались самим себе в том, что это серьёзно. Кэлли снова и снова провожала его на службу и ждала его возвращения, напряжённо ловя любые новости из того региона, куда его закинули; он звонил ей, пересказывал шутки сослуживцев и анекдоты из армейской жизни, заставляя поверить, что он в обыкновенной командировке и ему не грозит никакая опасность.

— Мы до сих пор спорим, чьей идеей было пожениться, — со смехом призналась Кэлли, глядя на сидевшего рядом Маркуса. — Он уверяет, что самостоятельно решил сделать мне предложение, но я-то знаю, что именно я заронила ему в голову эту мысль. 

— Типичный Маркус Кейн, — улыбнулась Эбби, и все, кроме Маркуса, рассмеялись.

Она должна была радоваться тому, что он отказался от неё не впустую, что хоть один из них обрёл счастье. Вместо этого она чувствовала жгучую обиду, сама не до конца понимая на кого: на себя — за то, что так глупо упустила свой шанс; на Маркуса — за то, что не дождался её, встретив другую; или же на мир в целом — за общую несправедливость. 

— Когда вы уезжаете? — спросил отец, уже провожая гостей.

— Я задержусь до четверга, чтобы уладить все дела. А Кэлли уедет завтра.

— Клиент позвонил, — пояснила та, — я срочно нужна в Вашингтоне. Пришлось менять билеты.

— Очень жаль, — совершенно искренне опечалился Артур, — я надеялся продлить удовольствие от нашего знакомства. В любом случае — я был рад встрече.

— Это взаимно!

Эбби натянуто улыбнулась. Жена Маркуса Кейна очаровала вдобавок ещё и её отца. Просто замечательно. В самом деле, как жаль, что та уезжает так скоро, есть же ещё целый город с кучей неохваченных мужчин.

***

Довер был городом небольшим и довольно консервативным. На протяжение долгих лет единственным источником дохода было фермерское хозяйство, когда же на окраине вырос небольшой завод по производству электроприборов, многие жители отнеслись к нему настороженно и с опаской. Город очень неохотно принимал перемены. Старшее поколение ворчало и упиралось, но более молодое, к счастью, чаще выбиралось за пределы родного округа и осознавало, что на дворе уже давно не двадцатый век. 

То, каким Довер стал теперь, было всецело заслугой Эбби и Телония, но всё ещё оставалась масса проблем, требовавших решения. На каждую из них нужны были деньги, вот только собственных финансов города на это не хватало, а частным инвесторам маленький городок в сердце Теннесси был совершенно неинтересен.

Поисками решения Эбби была занята практически постоянно; она просыпалась с мыслями о них, шла с ним в душ, ломала над ними голову весь день в офисе и по дороге домой и переставала думать о них лишь поздно вечером, ложась спать. Однако теперь в этот неостановимый бесконечный цикл вклинились совсем другие мысли — о Маркусе и её полузабытых чувствах к нему.

Где-то в глубине души ей безумно, до слёз хотелось вернуться назад — в далёкие годы её счастливого детства, когда они были друзьями и всё было так просто. Те времена давно прошли, но вдруг они ещё могли вернуть хотя бы дружбу? 

Эбби знала, конечно, что это невозможно. Они позволили однажды своим чувствам выйти из-под контроля, прорваться наружу — они дали имя этому демону, впустив его через порог, и запереть его обратно было уже нельзя. Если даже спустя столько лет одна лишь улыбка Маркуса заставляла её дыхание сбиваться, то о какой дружбе могла быть речь? Он был теперь женат и абсолютно недоступен, и её одиночество и сожаления уж точно не должны были стать его проблемой. Их история закончится не через несколько дней, когда он уедет, чтобы, скорее всего, уже никогда не вернуться, — их история закончилась двадцать лет назад, и поздно уже было пытаться вдохнуть жизнь в остывший труп их несложившихся отношений.

Они не виделись ни в понедельник, ни во вторник; Эбби знала, что Маркус заходил к её отцу за какими-то документами, но она возвращалась домой слишком поздно и ни разу с ним не совпала.

Поэтому, когда вечером среды Эбби, приехав домой из офиса, увидела Маркуса на крыльце, в первый момент она решила, что он опять к Артуру. Однако свет в гостиной горел, а значит, отец был дома и ждать его снаружи было бы странно.

— Я завтра улетаю, — сказал Маркус вместо приветствия. — Решил зайти попрощаться.

— Мм... Хорошей дороги. — Эбби не знала, что к этому добавить, поэтому просто замолчала. Осознав, что так и замерла на первой ступеньке, она всё же поднялась на крыльцо. Остановившись в паре шагов от Маркуса, она увидела, что рядом с ним стоят две бутылки пива.

— Вообще-то, я хотел предложить немного пройтись. Впрочем, если ты устала и не хочешь, то, конечно, я не настаиваю — я надеялся, что ты приедешь хоть немного раньше.

— Нет, я могу пройтись. Дай только обувь переодену.

Маркус бросил взгляд на её туфли с аккуратной шпилькой и понимающе хмыкнул.

— Я подожду.

Эбби вошла в дом и прикрыла за собой дверь. Сердце колотилось как бешеное, руки чуть подрагивали от охватившего её волнения. Она не знала, зачем он пришёл, почему вдруг решил с ней встретиться, о чём хотел поговорить, но если в нём осталось хоть что-то от прежнего Маркуса Кейна, то она готова была поспорить, что его одолевали те же мысли, что и её. Его брак мог бы самым счастливым и крепким на свете, но Эбби видела, как он смотрел на неё.

Возможно, они оба совершали сейчас ошибку и ей стоило отказаться. Она действительно устала и с огромным удовольствием легла бы сейчас спать, предварительно приняв ванну. Но Маркус уезжал завтра, и ей казалось важным хотя бы в этот раз попрощаться с ним по-настоящему.

Она поднялась к себе, сменила офисный костюм на джинсы и футболку, с удовольствием надела кроссовки на измученные каблуками ноги и спустилась обратно.

— Я готова.


	3. Маркус

Он не знал, куда именно хочет её отвести. Сама идея пришла в голову спонтанно, когда он, уже собрав чемодан, понял, что не может уехать, не увидев Эбби.

Они шли молча по пустынной улице, залитой мягким светом уличных фонарей. Обе бутылки пива он так и нёс в руке — почему-то казалось, что их ещё рано открывать. Дневная жара спала, и Маркус с удовольствием вдыхал свежий воздух, напитанный запахами реки, цветов, травы и тёплой земли. Говорить не хотелось. Хотелось просто идти вдвоём и наслаждаться вечером, не думая о том, что у них могло бы быть, если бы он сделал в своё время иной выбор.

— Кэлли милая, — сказала Эбби, нарушая молчание.

Маркус неопределённо хмыкнул.

— Она умеет производить впечатление.

Точнее было не сказать: Кэлли обладала феноменальным талантом быть идеальной. Он видел пару раз её выступления в суде: безупречно сидящий костюм, подобранный с учётом вкусов судьи и адвоката противоположной стороны; каждая реплика выстроена так, что кажется, будто она часами репетировала её перед зеркалом — даже если очевидно, что это не домашняя заготовка, а только что родившийся ответ; мягкий голос, никогда не повышающийся и меняющий тональность исключительно в пределах установленных рамок; фантастическое самообладание и уверенная улыбка. Точно такой же она была и в офисе, и с друзьями, и дома, и именно эта её идеальность утомляла его больше всего.

Эбби внимательно посмотрела на него, словно раздумывая, стоит ли спрашивать, и Маркус ответил на её незаданный вопрос:

— Я не могу сказать, что у нас всё хорошо.

Эбби быстро отвела взгляд.

— Прости.

— Мы оба слишком привыкли быть одни. За все годы брака мы ни разу не провели вместе больше нескольких месяцев подряд.

— Потому что ты служил?

Он кивнул.

— Нас это вполне устраивало. Вернее, её — мне было как-то некогда задумываться. Но теперь я всё время дома, и неожиданно оказалось, что у нас так и не было времени притереться друг к другу.

— Это естественно, — пожала плечами Эбби. — Вы привыкните.

— Я, конечно, не специалист по отношениям, но год — это как-то много для периода притирки, тебе не кажется?

— Проблема в чём-то конкретном? Хотя, — тут же перебила она себя, — я тоже не могу считаться специалистом по отношениям.

Маркус невольно рассмеялся:

— Да уж, в нашем возрасте это звучит как диагноз.

Эбби улыбнулась в ответ, и он вдруг понял, что ему действительно легко говорить с ней об этом. Несмотря на их прошлое, несмотря на минувшие годы и то, как они оба изменились, она всё ещё была тем человеком, который понимал его с полуслова и точно знал, что он чувствует. Возможно, дело было лишь в том, что они вместе выросли, но Маркус не помнил, чтобы у него было подобное взаимопонимание с Джейком или кем-то ещё из друзей детства.

— Ты решил, что будешь делать с домом?

— Нет ещё. Кэлли настаивает на продаже, и я, в общем-то, был готов так и сделать, но...

— Но?

— Я уже не уверен. Слишком много воспоминаний с ним связано.

Кэлли этого не понимала. Собственные отношения с семьёй были для неё священны и неприкосновенны — сказывались воспитание и восточная культура, — но она искренне не понимала, зачем Маркусу оставлять себе дом, который он в своё время сознательно покинул навсегда. На её взгляд, его сомнения были лишь приступом пустой сентиментальности, который должен был пройти, как только Маркус вернётся в Вашингтон. Возможно, она была права, но чем дольше он думал об этом, тем сильнее сомневался.

— Тогда подожди, это всё равно не горит. Цены на недвижимость в наших краях достаточно стабильны. Если пройдёт время и ты поймёшь, что тебе ни на чёрта не сдался дом где-то в Теннесси, ты всегда успеешь его продать.

— Придётся в любом случае делать ремонт.

— Я знаю нужных людей, — улыбнулась Эбби. — Можешь даже не приезжать, если не будет желания.

— Спасибо, я подумаю.

Они дошли до набережной, и Маркус остановился, любуясь открывшимся видом.

— Помнишь, как мы забирались на плотину, чтобы посмотреть на рассвет?

— И как нас оттуда каждый раз гоняли? О да.

Вспомнив про пиво, он открыл бутылки, сдёрнув пробки об ограждение набережной.

Эбби сделала глоток и вопросительно приподняла бровь, бросив взгляд на этикетку.

— Я подумал, что сегодня должен быть вечер ностальгии, — ухмыльнулся Маркус.

— Поэтому мы пьём то же дешёвое дерьмо, которое покупали в старшей школе?

— Именно.

Она на миг задумалась, затем уважительно кивнула:

— В этом есть смысл.

Они пили паршивое пиво, смотрели на потоки воды, с приглушённым рокотом падавшие с искусственной преграды, и Маркуса вновь, как в первый день, охватило чувство возвращения домой. Он был там, где хотел быть; все его проблемы казались сейчас неважными и далёкими, единственным, что имело значение, оставались ощущение покоя и правильности.

— Я уверен, ты найдёшь инвестора на новую гидростанцию.

Эбби коротко рассмеялась и сделала последний глоток.

— Неожиданное предположение, учитывая контекст предыдущего разговора. Но, боюсь, мне придётся подстроить аварию на нынешней станции, чтобы заставить хоть кого-нибудь раскошелиться на новую.

— Но это же неплохое вложение. Вполне окупаемый проект.

— У всех есть более интересные варианты. Не знаю.

— Если ты устроишь саботаж, тебя посадят, — наставительно заметил Маркус. Разговор постепенно терял осмысленность, но в этом и была определённая прелесть, ещё более остро напоминавшая об их юности.

— Я замету следы.

— Ты никогда не умела врать.

— О, поверь, я научилась и не такому.

— М-м! В том числе и тому, как устраивать аварии на гидростанциях?

Эбби недовольно покосилась на него.

— Не разрушай мой план, он слишком идеален. Я погуглю. 

Он тихо засмеялся и, залюбовавшись её профилем, подумал, что, будь это свиданием, он должен был бы её сейчас поцеловать.

— Слишком поздно, — с явным сожалением в голосе сказала Эбби, и Маркус невольно вздрогнул, не сразу сообразив, что она говорит исключительно о времени на часах. — Я завтра не встану.

— Извини, я не должен был тебя задерживать.

— Нет-нет, это было очень здорово.

***

Он проводил её до порога и крепко обнял. Аромат её духов, почти выветрившийся за день, но до сих пор ощутимый, кружил голову, пробуждая смутные желания и сомнения, и Маркус поспешил отстраниться. Она мягко поцеловала в щёку, повторила пожелание хорошей дороги и скрылась в доме.

Он спустился с крыльца и сделал глубокий вдох, прочищая сознание. Остро захотелось выпить.

Когда он добрался до гостиницы, была уже совсем ночь, но Маркус понимал, что просто не сможет заснуть. Он открыл минибар и вытащил оттуда две порции виски. 

Почему-то теперь, когда он наконец озвучил главную проблему своего брака, она больше не воспринималась как что-то временное и преодолимое; напротив, сейчас он с особой чёткостью осознавал, что лучше ничего не станет — только хуже. Социальная разница, не беспокоившая его раньше, теперь ощущалась очень остро: у них было разное воспитание, разное образование, разный круг общения и, конечно, деньги; капитанская пенсия, даже с учётом приличных процентов от удачных вложений, позволяла не бедствовать, но даже близко не могла сравниться с доходами именного партнёра крупной юридической фирмы. Каждый её день был расписан по минутам, и если раньше она делала усилие, чтобы вписать его приезды в свой график, то теперь, когда в этом больше не было необходимости, Маркус с трудом мог добиться какой-то уступки от неё. Кэлли не готова была перестраивать свою жизнь, чтобы вместить туда его, а он не чувствовал себя вправе давить. Всё вместе подводило его к признанию того факта, что их отношения себя исчерпали.

Виски закончился. Спать всё ещё не хотелось, и Маркус решительно поднялся с кровати. Бар на первом этаже производил впечатление пристойного и вполне подходил для того, чтобы провести в нём ночь.

Стук в дверь раздался, когда он как раз потянул за ручку. Рука Эбби зависла в воздухе, затем медленно опустилась.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

У Маркуса было всего одно предположение на этот счёт, но оно звучало слишком дико даже в его мыслях. Эбби Морган была для этого слишком гордой.

С другой стороны, он слишком плохо знал Эбби Гриффин, чтобы знать, чего ожидать от неё.

— Ты можешь выставить меня за дверь, — очень спокойно начала она, — и сделать вид, что я просто не приходила. Либо можешь впустить в меня в номер и на одну ночь забыть о том, что у тебя есть жена, обязательства и принципы. Потому что я устала жить сожалениями о неслучившемся. 

— Эбби, — хрипло произнёс он, мгновенно трезвея. Это было нечестно. Тогда, двадцать три года назад, он верил, что отказывается от неё ради её же счастья, которое казалось ему куда более важным, чем собственное. Однако сейчас отказать ей было куда сложнее, потому что он слишком хорошо знал, что от этого ни один из них не станет счастливее. 

— Если ты скажешь, что мы не должны этого делать, я тебя убью. — Её голос дрогнул на конце фразы, выдавая напряжение и неуверенность, и у Маркуса перехватило горло от того, какой уязвимой она сейчас была.

Из-за него.

Он знал, что не должен этого делать, что не имеет права предавать Кэлли, — но Эбби стояла совсем близко к нему, так что он мог видеть отчаяние в её взгляде и снова ощущать призрачный аромат её духов, и его сила воли неумолимо проигрывала, уступая под напором желаний.

Он тоже устал жить сожалениями о неслучившемся.

Отбросив последние остатки самоконтроля, он обхватил её за затылок и жадно поцеловал.


	4. Эбби

Он втащил её в номер, не отрываясь от её губ и сразу торопливо хватаясь за застёжку джинсов. Его пальцы срывались, ему никак не удавалось подцепить пуговицу, и Эбби мягко перехватила его руки, заставляя замедлиться, успокаивая и заодно успокаиваясь сама. 

— Маркус, — прошептала она ему в губы.

Он посмотрел ей в глаза, коротко кивнул, сделал глубокий прерывистый вдох.

Её руки всё ещё дрожали от волнения и страха; если бы он промедлил ещё хоть секунду, она бы, наверное, развернулась и убежала, раз уж ей не досталось способности проваливаться сквозь землю. Само решение прийти к нему было спонтанным и эмоциональным, если бы она задумалась о том, что делает, то остановилась бы ещё на полпути, поэтому Эбби просто не позволила себе задуматься. Он уезжал завтра, это была его последняя ночь в Довере и её единственный шанс узнать, что они оба потеряли, отказавшись друг от друга. Лучше уж жалеть о том, что сделал, чем о том, чего не сделал, и сегодня Эбби руководствовалась именно этим принципом.

Он взял её руку, поднял и прижался губами к раскрытой ладони. В неярком свете торшера блеснуло его обручальное кольцо, заставив что-то сжаться внутри Эбби от напоминания о том, что он всё ещё принадлежит другой. Поймав её взгляд, Маркус медленно стащил кольцо с пальца и просто отбросил куда-то в сторону, не глядя, полностью сосредотачиваясь на Эбби и вновь завладевая её губами. Она довольно улыбнулась, не в силах сдержать торжества.

Она помогла ему справиться с молнией её джинсов, сама расстегнула и стянула вниз его собственные. Маркус забрался руками ей под футболку и неторопливо провёл от бёдер вверх, к груди. Дойдя до бюстгальтера, он скользнул ей за спину, нащупывая застёжку, которая поддалась, в отличие от джинсов, почти сразу. Его ладони сжались на её груди, Эбби судорожно всхлипнула и зарылась пальцами в его волосы, густые и до сих пор тёмные, лишь с проблесками седины. 

— Хочу тебя, — выдохнула она.

Она сняла с себя футболку, стряхнула расстёгнутый бюстгальтер. Маркус, улыбнувшись, поймал губами сосок, вырывая у Эбби ещё один всхлип, а затем, подтолкнув к кровати, бережно опустил на неё. Его ладони, исследуя её тело, почти обжигали кожу, каждое прикосновение усиливало пульсирующий жар внизу живота, и Эбби, не выдержав, застонала, требуя — _умоляя_ — взять её. Она ждала этого слишком долго, и дополнительное ожидание просто сводило с ума.

Маркус понял без слов, как всегда точно угадывая её мысли. Он стянул с неё влажное бельё, разделся до конца сам и вошёл, не тратя времени на прелюдии и приготовления — в них не было необходимости, Эбби была уже более чем готова. Она не помнила, чтобы когда-нибудь была настолько мокрой, чтобы вообще когда-нибудь хотела кого-то настолько сильно.

Он замер, давая ей привыкнуть к ощущению заполненности, и Эбби нетерпеливо обхватила его ногами. Ей не нужно было привыкать — его присутствие внутри неё ощущалось как что-то естественное, словно его член просто занял то место, для которого был создан, и ей казалось уже, что она всегда это знала.

— Не останавливайся, — попросила она. — Только не останавливайся.

Он толкнулся, входя на всю длину, и Эбби сжалась вокруг него, заставляя дыхание Маркуса сбиться. 

Он начал двигаться, и с первого же его движения Эбби поняла, что определённо достигнет сегодня пика — она уже и так была близка. Вцепившись ногтями в его плечи, она застонала и выгнулась, подаваясь навстречу его бёдрам, принимая его ещё глубже, насколько вообще было возможно. 

Их хватило всего на несколько минут. Она вздрогнула всем телом, туго сжимаясь, и тут же почувствовала, как он выплеснулся в неё. Маркус замер, тяжело дыша, и некоторое время оставался внутри, прежде чем выйти. Эбби выпустила его с сожалением. Он лёг рядом, перекатившись на спину, Эбби, тоже перевернувшись, обняла его и пристроила голову у него на груди.

— Тебе же завтра в офис, — прошептал он и нежно провёл ладонью по её волосам. 

— Ничего, потерпят меня один раз невыспавшейся, — пошутила она в ответ и тут же помрачнела, вспоминая, что действительно — один раз. Который никогда не повторится, как бы хорошо им сейчас ни было. За это вполне можно было заплатить завтра и сонливостью, и головной болью, и множеством ошибок, которые она наверняка наделает в документах.

— Прости. — Он крепче прижал её к себе и поцеловал в макушку. — Я должен был сделать это много лет назад.

— У нас были свои причины. Они казались нам важными.

— Казались, — эхом откликнулся он.

Эбби подняла голову и дотянулась до его губ. Маркус поцеловал её в ответ, затем, углубив поцелуй, бережно перевернул обратно на спину, нависая сверху. Эбби сразу же ощутила тянущее тепло, разлившееся внизу живота.

— М-м, второй заход? — улыбнулась она, приподнимая бёдра, чтобы потереться об него.

— Думаешь, не потяну? — Он ухмыльнулся и чуть прикусил её нижнюю губу.

Она не ответила, притянув его к себе для нового поцелуя.

***

Она вернулась домой под утро, осторожно прокралась к себе мимо спальни отца, переоделась и поехала в офис. Сосредоточиться на работе не удавалось, ассистентке пришло дважды повторить вопрос, прежде чем Эбби поняла, что ей просто предлагают чашку кофе.

Она чувствовала себе смертельно уставшей, но не от нехватки сна — просто все силы словно закончились разом, и она двигалась на автомате, продолжая по инерции выполнять привычные действия и надолго зависая над чем-то, хоть сколько-нибудь выбивавшимся из рутины.

Рейс Маркуса был в два часа дня, но из Довера он уехал ещё в одиннадцать. Ей стоило просто забыть и жить дальше, но прошедшая ночь была слишком свежа в памяти, чтобы так просто выкинуть её из головы.

Прошло несколько дней, прежде чем Эбби, решительно встряхнувшись, вернулась к слегка подзаброшенным городским делам, уйдя в них с головой и с новыми силами взявшись за поиски инвесторов для гидростанции.

Ещё через две недели она перестала подсознательно ждать — его возвращения, или звонка, или хотя бы смс. 

К концу месяца она смогла почти убедить себя в том, что всё в порядке.

Он приехал без предупреждения — просто ждал её, как в прошлый раз, сидя на крыльце, так уверенно и привычно, будто делал это каждый день.

Она поставила машину в гараж, убедилась в том, что ворота закрылись, не застряв на середине, давая себе время собраться с мыслями. К Маркусу Эбби вернулась, уже полностью взяв себя в руки.

— Надумал, что делать с домом? — спросила она, стараясь, чтобы её голос звучал ровно.

— Да. Мне пригодятся контакты, о которых ты говорила.

— Будешь делать ремонт? 

— Да.

— Под продажу?

— Для себя.

— И зачем тебе дом в Теннесси?

— Чтобы жить в нём.

Эбби удивлённо вскинула брови.

— Кэлли захотелось выбраться на природу?

— Эбби, — он чуть поморщился, — ты правда думаешь, что я мог вернуться к ней после всего, что случилось?

— Я не знаю, что думать.

Только теперь она заметила, что на его руке больше нет кольца. Во рту пересохло. 

— Ты уехал, не сказав ни слова. 

— Я не хотел давать обещаний.

— Мне и не нужны были никакие обещания.

Она закусила губу. А что ей было нужно? Чтобы он остался, решив никуда не уезжать? Чтобы он позвонил ей из Вашингтона и сообщил, что уходит от жены? Что, чёрт возьми, ей было от него нужно?

Он вздохнул и поднялся с кресла.

— Ты злишься на меня, я понимаю. Я и не жду, что ты примешь меня с распростёртыми объятиями. Я просто вернулся домой, в свой город, потому что здесь моё место. В Вашингтоне мне всё равно нечего делать.

— А здесь есть? — скептично поинтересовалась Эбби.

— Я хочу вложиться в строительство гидростанции. Моих денег не хватит на весь проект, но, имея уже одного инвестора, второго найти будет проще. Может быть, я сумею уговорить одного своего приятеля. Посмотрим.

Эбби удивлённо уставилась на него, не веря в услышанное. Весь последний год она мучительно искала инвесторов и успела уже совершенно отчаялась их найти — а он вот так просто предлагал вложить в строительство свои собственные деньги. Потому что не мог придумать, на что их потратить, или потому что знал, как важен для неё этот проект?

Некоторое время она молчала, пытаясь свыкнуться с этой мыслью, затем кивнула. Она сможет с ним работать. Именно работать — если он рассчитывает на что-то ещё, пусть сам делает первый шаг, она свой уже сделала, теперь была его очередь, и Эбби не собиралась сдаваться без боя.

— Приходи завтра ко мне в офис. Накидаем план, посмотрим, что у нас есть и сколько ещё не хватает. 

— Хорошо. 

Маркус медленно отступил на шаг, и только тогда Эбби осознала, как близко он стоял всё это время — и насколько естественным это казалось.

— Тогда до завтра?

— До завтра.

Он спустился с крыльца, затем неожиданно снова обернулся к ней.

— Ты поужинаешь со мной? После нашей встречи?

— Это попытка пригласить меня на свидание?

— Это попытка извиниться. Прежде чем я попрошу дать мне второй шанс.

— Извиниться за что?

— За то, что я идиот.

Она ожидала услышать немного другое, но этого тоже было достаточно.

— Тебе придётся извиняться очень долго.

— Столько, сколько потребуется, — улыбнулся Маркус. — Я лишь надеюсь, что на это уйдёт меньше двадцати лет.

На её взгляд, это было бы отличным наказанием для него. К сожалению, она не готова была ждать ещё двадцать лет.

— Посмотрим.

Он мягко улыбнулся, и Эбби поняла, что простит его даже быстрее, чем собиралась.


End file.
